This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ultimate objective of this NIH-funded model development study (R21 DE016408), made possible by preliminary data collection supported by the SNPRC Pilot Study Program (see Project number 0386), is to elucidate fundamental aspects of the genetic architecture of the baboon craniofacial complex in order to develop an appropriate animal model for study of the genetic contributions to human craniofacial morphogenesis. It is extending the cross-sectional data available for approximately 400 adolescent and young adult baboons to a sample of nearly 800 pedigreed, genotyped animals. Understanding the nature of genetic influences on the regions of the cranium are of critical importance to a wide variety of clinicians. Heritability estimates for various traits provide important information when attempting to reconstruct or surgically alter the craniofacial skeleton in a growing individual. The significance of this research will be the elucidation of the genetic architecture of the growing craniofacial complex. Recent work in humans has revealed that many endocranial traits are significantly heritable, and traits located in different developmental components of the cranium appear to be under differential genetic control. Examination of genetic contributions to normal variation in the baboon craniofacial complex is addressed in two specific aims: 1) Collect quantitative measures of craniofacial morphology in baboons in order to characterize variation in biomedically-relevant phenotypes. 2) Explore fundamental aspects of the genetic architecture of craniofacial morphology in baboons.